youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Man of Steel in Sonic Style
Man of Steel is a 2013 American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder, produced by Christopher Nolan and written by David S. Goyer. Based on the DC Comics character Superman, the film is a reboot of the Superman film series that portrays the character's origin story. This film starts with Sonic the Hedgehog as Clark Kent/Superman with Amy Rose as Lois Lane, Dark Oak as General Zod, Maria the Hedgehog as Martha Kent, Shadow the Hedgehog as Jonathan Kent, Dr. Eggman as Perry White and Chuck the Hedgehog as Jor-El. Plot The planet Krypton faces imminent destruction due to its unstable core, the result of years of depleting Krypton's natural resources. The ruling council is deposed by the planet's military commander General Zod (Dark Oak) and his followers during a military coup. Scientist Jor-El (Chuck) and his wife Lara (Queen Aleena) launch their newborn son, Kal-El on a spacecraft to Earth after infusing his cells with a genetic codex of the entire Kryptonian race. After General Zod murders Jor-El, he and his followers are captured and banished to the Phantom Zone. However, when Krypton later explodes, they're freed from it. Kal-El's ship lands in Smallville, a small town in Kansas. He was raised as the adopted son of Jonathan (Shadow) and Martha Kent (Maria) who name him Clark. Clark's Kryptonian physiology affords him superhuman abilities on Earth which initially cause him confusion and ostracism. However, he gradually learns to harness his powers to help others. Jonathan reveals to a teenage Clark that he's an alien and advises him not to use his powers publicly, fearing that society will reject him. After Jonathan's death, an adult Clark (Sonic) spends several years living a nomadic lifestyle, working different jobs under false identities while saving people in secret as well as struggling to cope with the loss of his adoptive father. Clark eventually infiltrates a U.S. military investigation of a Kryptonian scout spaceship in the Arctic. When Clark enters the alien ship, it allows him to communicate with the preserved consciousness of Jor-El in the form of a hologram. Jor-El reveals Clark's origins, his story, the extinction of his race and tells Clark that he was sent to Earth to bring hope to mankind for a better future. Lois Lane (Amy Rose), a journalist from the Daily Planet newspaper who was sent to write a story on the discovery, sneaks inside the ship while following Clark and was rescued by him when she was injured. Lois's editor Perry White (Dr. Eggman) rejects her story of a "superhuman" rescuer, so she traces Clark back to Kansas with the intention of writing an exposé. After hearing his story, she decides not to reveal his secret. Meanwhile, Zod and his crew seek out other worlds that the Kryptonian race colonized long ago. However, none of the colonies survived after Krypton's destruction. Zod and the others eventually pick up a Kryptonian distress signal sent from the ship Clark discovered on Earth. Zod arrives and demands that the humans surrender Kal-El whom he believes has the codex or else Earth will be destroyed. Clark agrees and the military hand him and Lois over to Zod's second-in-command, Faora, at Zod's request. Zod reveals that he intends to use a terraforming "world engine" to transform Earth into a new Krypton and use the codex to repopulate the planet with genetically-engineered Kryptonians. However, the terraforming process would result in the extinction of humanity due to numerous ecological changes, rendering the planet uninhabitable to those native to Earth. Clark and Lois escape Zod's ship with Jor-El's help, Clark defeats Faora and another Kryptonian, convincing the military that he's an ally. Zod deploys the world engine and initiates the process in Metropolis and over the Indian Ocean increasing the Earth's mass and atmosphere. Clark, now called "Superman," destroys the world engine while the military uses the spacecraft that brought him to Earth in an aerial strike on Zod's ship over Metropolis, sending Zod's forces back into the Phantom Zone. Superman destroys the ship that carries the Genesis Chamber, the pivotal technology to restore the Kryptonian race with the codex. Only Zod remains and he engages Superman in a destructive battle across Metropolis using his newly developed powers. When Zod attempts to murder cornered civilians in revenge for his defeat, Superman is forced to kill him. Some time later, Superman warns the government that, if it wants his help, it will be on his terms. To create an alias that gives him access to dangerous situations without arousing suspicion, Clark takes a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, a Kryptonian whose parents sent him to Earth as an infant to escape the destruction of his homeworld Krypton. He is raised in Smallville, Kansas, by farmers Martha and Jonathan Kent. Raised under the moral guidance of his adoptive parents and inspired by the holographic message from his late father, he becomes Earth's greatest protector. |link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Lois Lane, Reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper and love interest of Clark Kent.|link=Amy Rose Dark Oak.jpg|Dark Oak as Dru-Zod / General Zod, A Kryptonian general and megalomaniac with the same superpowers as Superman.|link=Dark Oak Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Jonathan Kent, Clark's adoptive father|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Maria as Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother|link=Maria the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Perry White, The editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet and the boss of Lois Lane.|link=Dr. Eggman Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Jor-El, the biological father of Superman|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Victoria as Faora-Ul, Zod's sub-commander and a commander of the Kryptonian military who is completely devoted and loyal to General Zod. Ruthless, cold, and brutal in her methods, Faora's military training and skills make her a very dangerous opponent to Superman. Faora is an expert in close quarters combat and melee weaponry. |link=Victoria the Hedgehog Queen Aleena 3.jpg|Queen Aleena as Lara Lor-Van, The biological mother of Superman and loyal wife to Jor-El|link=Queen Aleena Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Lieutenant General Swanwick|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Colonel Nathan Hardy|link=Vector the Crocodile Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies